Breath Of Life
by Decepticon-silverstreak
Summary: They never wanted this. They never wanted to be his son. That monster's children. Seth hated the idea of actually having a family out there, but Eric wanted to know there was someone out there for them. But wasn't Seth right? It was them against the world? After the attack by Loki on New York City, their whole life just changed right in front of their eyes without a choice in it...
1. Rescue

Title: Breath Of Life

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, violence, gores, sexual content, and um… I don't know what else to warn you about.

Summary: They never wanted this. They never wanted to be his son. That monster's children. Seth hated the idea of actually having a family out there, but Eric wanted to know there was someone out there for them. But wasn't Seth right? It was them against the world? After the attack by Loki on New York City, their whole life just changed right in front of their eyes without a choice in it...

A/N: So this is an idea had running around my head for a while I thought it would be pretty interesting. I mean there is always that one chick from Earth, or the girl from Asgard that he helps her escape and whatnot. Or it's him paired with an Avenger. Soo, what if he had two sons? Hmm? This is really my first time writing in third person so give me a little break if there are any mistakes. I just wanted to try to write in this style. Thumbs up if you guys recognize the boys home from somewhere else! ^.^ Oh, and I do not own Avengers or Marvel characters in any shape or form. I am using them for my own crazy amusement.

Chapter One

Rescue

"Help! Somebody please help!" Eric screamed from under the piece of concrete, slamming his fists onto it for the past half hour. The skin on the side of his hands was bleeding from the constant pounding that he was doing. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Hell, the whole world couldn't believe what just happened to New York City. Aliens. Real life aliens had hit New York with some maniac with golden horns on his head leading them. Seth was currently passed out on the ground, his sweatshirt torn up, a small cut on the left side of his cheek was bleeding and his ankle had probably snapped on the impact. Eric felt miserable since he didn't look behind him, and Seth had shoved his brother out of the way, absorbing most of the damage when a piece of the building had fallen. Seth made the right decision to shove them into a whole and under some rubble so they wouldn't go splat when the building was beginning to fall on top of them. The only problem now is that they were stuck under it. He gave another hit against the slab of cement but nothing still happened. A small bit of light shined through, but it was too tall for him to reach it. He really hated being short for his age. At fourteen you would think as a guy you would at _least_ be five seven and maybe even five six, but no. Whoever played as god out there hated him and made him a measly five four. Sometimes he hated that Seth was a good four inches over him.

"Damn." He sighed and tilted his head back against the wall. He read somewhere online when he was in a library that you can't waste your energy screaming for hours. Then there was something about a saliva test? The thoughts ran uselessly through his head. He began looking around the room for some way to climb to the bit of light pouring through the whole at the top. It was mainly his right eye that could see, and his left eye could barely see anything at all in it. They think it was from the break in that killed their mother or if it was an accident that happened before he was two. Eric placed his foot into a large crack in the rubble and tried lifting himself up. He was about to reach for a metal pole but the crack began to crumble around his foot and he went tumbling down on to the ground, barely missing Seth. Eric laid there panting for a minute and raised his hand to wipe his brow but stopped. The ring finger and pinky looked rather swollen and strange. Eric was sure that they weren't supposed to bend that way and all down his arm, there was on huge scrape on it. Most likely from when the building fell, he thought. He looked at his left arm, and wasn't surprised to see the same result. It too was also scraped up. Eric was just glad that it was dark down here and he couldn't see the full result. He sighed and just laid his head down for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. This wasn't his kind of thing. This was Seth's. He loved the thrill, and was always doing something stupid at school getting him a detention. All Eric liked to do was draw and read. Maybe a bit volleyball or running with Maria when she was around. Anything other than that, he didn't particularly enjoy to participate in it at all.

"Fuck…" Seth's spoke up and Eric all but rushed over to his side.

"Seth, don't move! You might have broken your ankle on the way down and you have some cuts." Eric spoke quickly and gently pushed him back down onto the ground. Seth snarled at him and shoved his hand off of him.

"Next time if I say move, _don't just stand there_!" Seth growled at Eric, his lips curled in annoyance. Eric just rolled his eyes at Seth's already horrible attitude and got up.

"It's not my fault I panicked at the sight of a _falling_ building. Next time, I'll just calmly walk away." He said while pacing the room. Seth smirked and sat himself upward against a wall, the sweat running down his back and the pain in his ankle flaring up. Seth grimaced. He never liked breaking bones; not because it hurt, but because it made him feel weak and useless. Seth wiped the sweat off the brow, and looked over at Eric through the dust that was floating around the area. He swished it away from him with no success, only to have it float right back at him.

"I am going to assume that you have tried to call for help?"

"Yes, Seth. I actually have." Eric scoffed, still looking for any loose rubble he could clear away.

"Good, let's try again. Maybe someone will hear us." Seth said getting up and trying to not place any pressure on his ankle. He hissed at the pain that traveled like a wildfire through his nerves. He assumed that Eric was probably right. It was either broken or badly sprained.

"Like anyone is going to hear us. This concrete is probably thick." Eric patted the way softly, watching the edges of his hands that were cut up and bloody.

Seth looked over at him, with a frown on his face. "Probably, doesn't mean it is. Just at least try Eric. I don't want to die before sixty." He smiled at Eric, who still couldn't believe that he still had his, _unlikable_ attitude. Yes, that's an extremely nice way to put it, Eric thought.

"Fine. On three say help. One, two, three."

"Help!" They both screamed together in unison, until they ran out of breath. Both Eric and Seth looked from where the light was pouring in.

"You would think that someone would at least hear us or something."

"Well obviously they can't, and that's why we are still stuck under a giant rock."

"Don't be so pissy, Seth. Whoever is up there could be helping people who are dying. Who knows how many died or is dying. Or if there is anyone up their alive."

"This is not time for one of your "I want to help the entire world" speech. I just heard it two days ago Eric."

"And you wonder why-"

"Shut up." Seth said quietly, looking up and around for something.

"Hey! Is anyone down there? Can you hear me?!" A voice called down from the hole in the wall, their body blocking the sunlight for a brief moment, casting shadows across the area. The two twins practically were beaming in joy, or at least Eric was and Seth was hiding it on the inside. But he was still relived.

"Yes! We can hear you! We're stuck and there's no way to climb up!" Eric said, looking up at the hole then turned to Seth. "Told you someone would come!"

Seth rolled his eyes in response to him.

"Alright just wait there. We're gonna get you out. Thor, think you can lift a few of those beams?" The voices said and there was some sort of response that they couldn't hear. A groaning noise was heard above, and dust and rocks came falling down as a metal beam was moved. They both blinked away the dirt and sunlight as its bright piercing needles invaded their eyes. As more pieces of cement and metal were moved the sun came pouring in and soon they had enough rubble moved out of the way to get the two twins to safety. A man in a red, white, and blue suit reached his arm down to grab either Seth or Eric.

"Seth, you go ahead you have a broken ankle and you're taller than me." Eric said pushing Seth over towards the hand, while he just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. _Always the mother hen_, Seth thought amusingly as he was pulled up by his arm while he placed his other hand on the side to push himself up. Seth could have sworn he heard someone gasp as he was brought into the sunlight as if he was some other worldly creature. He saw two men, a man dressed in some strange attire that he was sure that was not from some strange country who held a large hammer in his hand, and another man; he was dressed up in America's colors of red, white, and blue and was quite scratched up and had a… was that a shield strapped to his back? Apparently it was.

"Thanks." Seth spoke in a rather ungrateful tone as the man let him go and set him down of the pavement. He hissed as his ankle had pressure on it, disliking the pain that raged up and down his leg.

Eric looked up to the man holding his arm out and he realized he was a couple of inches short to reach it and his arms were all scraped up plus two broken fingers.

"Um, I can't reach!" Eric called up in slight annoyance trying to get up the rubble but was failing miserably. He still hated whoever was out there that made him this short. It was a freaking horrible curse for a boy. Um he meant man. That's what he meant.

"Alright, just give me a second." The man called down to Eric and he scooted down slightly, grabbing Eric's good hand and pulled him up. When Eric took a look at the sight around him, he felt a piece of him die. The area around them was completely devastated. Destroyed buildings on fire, medics and doctors trying to help the injured and dying, police cars blaring their sirens around the city. It was utter chaos. He couldn't believe all this could happen in a couple of hours. He felt a lone tear trickle down his face and slid off his chin. _Oh, right. It was the aliens and that psycho path that did this._ Eric thought numbly in his mind, still unable to really just acknowledge what happened.

"Oh my god. How could this happen?" Eric said hoarsely, his throat suddenly turned into the Sahara Desert. "Seth! What about the home?! What about the other kids that are there right now?!" The thoughts of the boys' home being destroyed or burned down were tumbling through his head. Then the other children came up. What if the manic was attacking New York had killed them. Panic began to seep into Eric's mind like venomous vines that grew even more horrid thoughts behind.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Father Mason wouldn't let anything happen to them even if it was the end of the world." Seth tried to say reassuringly to Eric so that he wouldn't start to panic and try to run his way there.

"You two are from the boy's home?" They both turned their head to the blonde man who spoke to them curiously and in what one would all a mix of shock and uncertainty.

Seth scowled at the man, and practically hissed at him. "You have a problem with orphans? Need to save someone who is more important?" He snarled, and Eric smacked his arm and the two twins looked at each other in the eyes for a few moments. An unspoken argument happened between them. Steve began to apologize earnestly but Seth didn't want to hear any of it. That's what they always did. Just apologize about everything.

"Seth, I think that my arms might need a couple of band-aids." Eric finally spoke, laughing nervously at the sight of his arms. The skin was badly scraped up from the side of his pinky all the way up to the middle of his upper arm. It was the same on the other side and his pinky and ring finger were swelling badly from being broken.

"Thor, I'm going to call a S.H.E.I.L.D. medic. I think the team needs to see this."

Oh how right he was.


	2. Broken Childhood Dreams

Title: Breath of Life

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, violence, gores, sexual content, and um… I don't know what else to warn you about.

Summary: They never wanted this. They never wanted to be his son. That monster's children. Seth hated the idea of actually having a family out there, but Eric wanted to know there was someone out there for them. But wasn't Seth right? It was them against the world? After the attack by Loki on New York City, their whole life just changed right in front of their eyes without a choice in it...

A/N: And I give a bazillion hugs to everyone who followed the story! But there weren't any reviews! Sad face. Anyway, I am sorry for the late update. My internet stopped working and then I was just too lazy to type up the chapter, even though I already know like the sequel of the sequel to this story…. Yeah well on with the show!

Chapter Two

Broken Childhood Dreams

"Seth what did Mr. What-ever-his-name mean when he said the team needed to see it?" Eric asked, hissing as the medic put cleaning alcohol on the cuts, the blood finally cleaned off of it. His two fingers had already been wrapped tight together and told Eric that he has to leave it on, and if it comes of he has to wear it for another six weeks. The woman worked quickly, wrapping the arm up in non-stick gauze. She had a serious expression on her face that Eric found rather intense? He couldn't find the right word for her expression but nonetheless turned his attention back towards Seth who was still annoyed with his situation.

"Does it look like I have any clue? I'm just as lost in this ordeal as much as you are." They looked at each other, and then the medic gave Eric two small white pills in his palm.

"Take these. It'll make the pain go away, but it will ache." She said quietly, and then turned to Seth. She gently grabbed his ankle and began slowly but gently rotating it side to side.

"Tell me how bad it hurts on a scale one to ten."

"Negative fiv- ouch! A nine okay!" Seth hissed, and she began to wrap it tightly, not letting the ankle move. Seth hated the feeling, and he knew it would at least be month, maybe two before he would be able to put any hard pressure on it. He sighed in an annoyed tone, not liking the situation what so ever. The medic finished wrapping it, and then she placed a piece of tape down to hold the cloth together. She then gave him the same pills she gave to Eric. Seth swallowed them, hating the feeling as they slowly made their way down his throat. He looked over at Eric who had the same expression on his face.

"Alright, you two should be fine for now. You," The medic pointed at Seth with a stern gaze. "Stay off of that ankle for at least four weeks. And you should be fine within a week or two. Those scrapes should heal nicely and so should your fingers." She stood up, dusted off her knees, and then grabbed her medical kit.

"Are they going to be all right?" Steve asked in a concerned voice as he walked over. His mask was taken off long ago, but you could still see the damage from the fight on his outfit.

"You can just ask us, you know we are right here in front of you." Seth said annoyed, poking at his wrapped up ankle. Eric smacked him in the arm for acting rude which only earned him an eye roll from his brother. Siblings. You couldn't live with them, but you can't sell them on Ebay.

The medic spoke, dusting off debris from her clothing. "Yes, just make sure smart ass over there keeps off his leg for about a month and the other one's bandages changed daily. His fingers should be fine if he doesn't move them out of the wrap." She said glanced over at them one more time, nodded at Steve, then left.

"So, what exactly is going on? Did you catch that bad man who was attacking here?" Eric spoke quickly, wanting to know if the madman that had destroyed their home was going to pay for his crimes.

"Calm down, Eric. They're the military; they don't have time for kids like us." Seth said sourly, looking at the collateral damage around him that would take years to repair. It was only ironic that it would take place so close to the previous place where another terrorist attacked. The Nine Eleven Memorial. Shaking himself from thought, Seth looked back up towards the blonde man with the shield.

"Actually, we need you two to come with us."

Seth and Eric could only guess what in the world the Avengers would want with two orphaned kids.

Eric was nervous. He usually doesn't get that nervous, well besides public speaking, concerts, girls, gymnastic meets, and the dark. Okay, so maybe he does get does get nervous a lot but that's not the point. It's that sick, gut retching feeling, the clammy palms and whatnot that really gets you. He didn't know what these people wanted from him. The worst thing he only did was punch a kid in third grade and that is hardly a crime! All he wanted to do today was meet up with Maria at the gymnasium, practice his routine, and just relax for the weekend. He didn't ask to get a full body scan by a doctor, blood drawn, and then told to wait in a waiting room. Honestly, it looked more like an interrogation room. So in other words, Eric was having one hell of a bad day.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He didn't like today at all. Eric looked around the room, taking it in and looking at the details thought there wasn't much to look at. It was a rather simple room, four metal walls, one with a mirror covering half of it, a table, and a chair.

The door opened, and then man who pulled him out from earlier walked in with a thick folder that he didn't like one bit. The social worker came in all the time with one of those which usually meant pretty bad news. He gulped as the man sat down. For once, he actually wished Seth was here for once to blab his sarcastic mouth off.

The man sat down across from him, then spoke. "Hi. My name is Steve Rodgers, but you can call me Steve. I just want to ask you some questions okay? I don't want you to be scared." He said reassuringly, trying not to make Eric even more nervous. Don't they know when they say they just want to talk is usually just goes completely downhill from there? Eric scooted forward in his chair and spoke up.

"O-okay." Eric tried to smile, but it failed miserably. He wasn't exactly an adult person. Eric would much rather deal with children any day than try to have an actual conversation with some adult he doesn't even know.

"You name is Eric Evans, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who your parents are?" Steve asked quietly, trying to see if he knew anything about his father.

"I can only remember my mother, but I never knew my father. My brother and I are bastards and we are proud of it. Though Seth does like to go to confessions at church and say that just to drive the Brothers of the church nuts. But we stay at St. Swithins now, ever since our mother died when we about three.

"You live at the boys' home, St. Swithins? I lived in a boys' home when I was younger." Steve gave a small smile, remembering his times in the home. It was run by a rather old, but nice lady. He blinked away from the thoughts and back to the boy in front of him.

Eric lit up, his expression going from nervous to interest. He couldn't imagine how a hero like Captain America could possibly ever live in a boys' home at one point. Nothing ever comes out of them, especially not heroes. "Really? You did? But yeah, me and my brother have been at St. Swithins since we were three. We age out in two years though."

Steve frowned at the words, looking back down at the age. "It says here that you are only fourteen. They release you when you're sixteen?"

Eric gave a short laugh at him. "Release? It's more like being thrown out. Father Mason hates to do it, but there aren't enough funding the home. We already have thirty eight boys living in the building. I'm sure that we are going to have more after today's crisis though." He said bitterly, knowing that plenty of people had died and that the homes all over the area will be struggling to keep their boys and then some.

"Why were you put in the boys' home? Didn't they place you in foster care or the adoption center?"

"Of course they did. Seth and I were placed in so many homes that I can even remember. They just didn't want angry little kids. They wanted us to move on, get over our mother's death." Eric reached for his ruined eye, a forever reminder of what happened that night. He knew it wasn't the foster families fault. There were plenty of other kids who just wanted to move on and start a new life while he and Seth were holding willing people to help behind.

"You were in quite a few homes. There are reporting's that you were placed in an abusive home with your brother. He didn't-"

Eric quickly cut him off, his eyes narrowed at Steve. He never did like talking about what happened at that house but he figured just to let it all now like a band aid then slowly tell Steve what happened. "Rape me? Sexual abuse me? He just liked to beat the living hell out of us. No, Seth and I are one of the few lucky ones. We hear about it though, how some of the boys we raped and forced to give blowjobs for money and food before they were picked up by the Social Service. About how painful and humiliating it is. Father Mason and the staff try to help the kids out but the damage is permanent. I'm just lucky I got out with some scars to my body, instead of my mind." He snapped at Steve harshly, the hate filled venom dripping from him. Everyone one always tried to help, but it was never enough to stop the ones who killed themselves. Eric wasn't afraid to act rude or harsh towards the truth with adults. He never liked the idiots who were to blind to see what was going on right in front of them.

Steve slightly flinched away from Eric, shocked from the fact that the system had completely changed and this is what the children of his country have been reduced to. Steve wanted to run out of that room, and hunt down every child offender for what they have done. "I didn't know that the system had changed that much since I was a kid. The doctors said that when they gave you a body inspection that they found many scars all over your back, shoulders, and sides. Can you tell me who gave you those?" Steve looked at the pictures of the boy's back and he felt the anger rising in him. The scars were many and ugly, a permanent reminder what had happened to him for those long seven months.

"Liam Collins. Idiot is thankfully in prison, and I got the scars from belt buckles and beer bottles. Does that answer your questions or do you want to keep bringing up my 'great' childhood, _Steve_." He hissed, not wanting his entire child hood brought up before him. He didn't want to remember the pain and confusion; how Seth placed his body on top of him to take the beatings because the man wouldn't notice because he was so drunk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was upsetting you." Steve apologized earnestly, and then tried to change it to a brighter topic. "Well what do you plan to do when you get older?"

"I always wanted to be a pilot when I was little, but I know I can't since I am almost blind in my left eye. I would probably want to play in the Chicago Symphony Orchestra or be a doctor. You know, help people when they are dying and stuff like that. Though, it'll be hard getting into med school, since I don't have any money whatsoever." Eric tried to think of all the ways he could possibly earn money for med school or the expensive instruments, but his train of thought was interrupted by a beep from over head. He looked around for the source, but he could find none. Steve stood from where he was sitting, and closed the folder.

"Excuse me. I'll be back soon." With that, he walked out and left Eric wondering what the hell was going on.

He thumped his head on the table with a loud sigh.

_This has been a really long day._

A/N Soooo, what did you think! Was it amazing? Sad? Horrible? Both? Well just leave a comment and I shall answer them in the next chapter! Seriously, you guys are killing me with no reviews! *(sobs)* They are food for me! You would starve a fellow author? Well, toodles and I'll see you next chapter! Mwahahaha…..


	3. Like Ripping of a Bandaid

Title: Breath of Life

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, violence, gores, sexual content, and um… I don't know what else to warn you about.

Summary: They never wanted this. They never wanted to be his son. That monster's children. Seth hated the idea of actually having a family out there, but Eric wanted to know there was someone out there for them. But wasn't Seth right? It was them against the world? After the attack by Loki on New York City, their whole life just changed right in front of their eyes without a choice in it...

A/N: I give a huge round of applause to BrunetteAu thorette99 who reviewed! I dedicate this chapter to her who was the first to review! I also thank Dancing Dreamer of Lies, for her awesome review. Let's hope that more reviews will come blazing in after them! Nah, just kidding with you all. Also I should be studying for a big test rather than typing away at stories, but alas they can't keep me away.

But none the less, let us send our condolences and prayers to the families and friends in Connecticut. It's a sad time indeed, so please let people know about what had happened so they aren't just another shoot out. They were teachers and children. _Elementary school_ children. Those families will celebrate Christmas or any other holiday without their children ever again.

Now, read onward.

Chapter Three

Ripping of a Band Aid

Steve walked out of the interrogation room, his vision slightly red. He just couldn't believe that his country had changed so much since he had been asleep. He knew being an orphan was hard, and staying in an orphanage was difficult. Never once was a boy put through things like degrading their body for food and money. Steve opened the door, and slammed the folder down in front of Fury.

"He knows nothing of Loki." He said coldly.

Nick merely looked at him with one eye, his face betraying no emotions. "Stark is interrogating the other one, Seth Evans... Thor doesn't know why Loki would have hidden something like this from their family. But I can." He crossed his arms and sat back in the chair.

"You think that Loki didn't tell anyone about it because he didn't want bastard children? Their mother was a poor singer and artist from the bad side of New York. Anna-Marie Evans. How could she have possibly attracted the attention from Loki?" Steve bowed his head down into his hands in confusion. It made no sense at all; why would Loki come to Earth and get a woman pregnant? Steve knew one choice that was clear, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. The woman could have been a prostitute, and Steve was considering all the choices. The word though was like an acid in his mind and it wouldn't stop burning through it.

"How she managed to get Loki's attention I don't know. I also don't think that I would be too happy if I found out I had two kids on the way. Loki might have fled from the situation hoping that it would disappear. Obviously that was a fucking horrible choice on his part, and here it is biting him right in the ass fourteen years later. I have Thor currently with Loki trying to get something out of him, while Barton and Romanoff is triple checking the security. I sent Banner down the younger one, Eric. I understand that you are upset, but now is not the time. What we need to figure out is who the hell is going to tell them that Loki is their father and how are we going to do it." Nick's voice was hard, but the slight tone of sympathy was there for the two boys.

"I'll do it once Tony is done with Seth. Get the team together and I'll tell them." Steve swallowed, the weight of the situation just weighing down harder on him. He got up, pushing the door open and left.

"Damn." Nick sighed. That was just about the only word that could match the situation and he hoped that this would smooth over much better than what happened earlier.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Seth spat, grinding his teeth at the man across from him. He knew who he was. The oh- so famous Tony Stark, the Ironman, _The_ Playboy. If you lived in New York, you knew who Tony Stark was. And Seth was about up to _here_ with the man who just came in, stared at him for a couple of minutes and then wouldn't stop _smiling_. The look on his face would make a rainbow commit suicide from the all the smiling the man was doing. Seth thought that Maria smiled too much, but _damn_ he was so wrong.

"For many reasons that I really don't care to list out. There are lots of big and boring words that kids don't like. But this right here is quite the folder. I don't even think that mine was this big when I was your age. Though by collage, I required at least a filling cabinet" Tony said, twiddling his thumbs on the outside of the vanilla folder, about half an inch thick full about the wonderful little facts of the kid in front of him. He was impressed. The kids looked like Loki practically but the other one was much tinnier and, how to put it, kinder? Yes, that will do. But this one, oh ho, this was a freaking _carbon copy_ of the man. The attitude, the looks, hell the forehead thing; the only difference was that he had dark blue eyes. Other than that, he was almost a clone. He might have a twin but they act nothing alike in anyway.

"Well I care, and I think I can understand the 'big' and 'boring' words." Seth's hands curled into his palm, the fingernails imprinting crescent marks onto the palm. He was starting to get pissed by the little game the man was pulling. The familiar weight of the necklace wasn't helping him control his nerves at all. All Seth wanted to do is reach across the table and rip the man's head off.

"Alright, many reasons that is classified and confidential that I can't exactly tell you. You see I'm a citizen, and am not _exactly_ classified to tell you without the men in the black suits and glasses in here. But enough about that, how about you tell me something about yourself; you know like life, school, girls and anything that goes on around your little head." Tony fluttered his fingers around in a circle, and then gave another rainbow suicide smile.

"How about this, you are starting to piss me off with your continuous diversion of my question. But since you asked _nicely_, I'll tell you what my life is." Seth smirked coldly, the walls obviously built around him that no one but Eric could get in. "I was born on December third, my brother the fourth. My mother died when I was three and since then I was bounced from foster home to foster home till Eric and I were given to a drunkard. Would you like to know what he did?" Seth tilted his head and raised his forehead at Tony, his eyes cold. If this man wanted to know what his life was like, he'll give him every last gritty detail.

"Sure, why not." Tony shrugged, flipping the papers like a fan. Seth narrowed his eyes at the folder, hating how just about anyone can get their hands on it and read everything. Any time that folder was brought out; he was being tossed into another home, another school, another day against the world.

"He liked to get piss drunk, and start beating my brother because he kept getting sick. Liam liked to use beer bottles after he finished drinking them, and smash them across his back. The thing is the man would have gotten so drunk he couldn't even tell that I had stepped in and took Eric's place. I placed myself on top of him so that when that waste of a man pulled out his belt, Eric wouldn't get hurt. Do you know what it's like to go through that night after night, to have his blood on you, to hear him crying not because it hurt, because he was upset that I was taking his place? The Social service wouldn't believe us even though we still have the scars on us; they thought we did it to ourselves just to get out of there. It was only till he was evicted out of the apartment they then took us away." Seth trailed off in thought, the pain still fresh as ever.

_He could feel Eric shaking and sobbing underneath him, then the crack of the belt over his back did the pain begin again. There was blood all over Eric's back from the beer bottles and he could feel the welts starting to swell up and bleed on his. He could feel the metal around his neck from his mother's necklace that dangled down onto Eric and tried just to not think about the pain that just wouldn't end._

_CRACK!_

_Another trail of fire came, and he grunted at the pain, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Another, and another, and another came down on his back and Seth bit his lip, the cut stinging and the taste of blood filling his mouth. A string of curses came from behind them, but Seth ignored it focusing on his brother._

"_Shh, it's okay Eric; it'll be over-" CRACK "soon." He croaked out, trying to mask the pain._

"_You know how much you cost me boy!? A hundred and forty eight _dollars! _I had to waste all that money on you 'cause you just can't stop 'gettin sick, boy! You only got ten down; you still have a hundred and thirty eight 'ta go!" The man snarled out, lashing the belt down._

_Each crack after that was followed by a strangled sob from Eric, apologizing over and over again. For every single last _one_._

"Harsh life, sounds like it really sucked. I want you to tell me what you remember of your mother." Tony cut in of the memory, practically ignoring what he just said. Seth just glared at the man, who didn't even care what was happened to him and his brother. Between the pain in his ankle, and the annoying man in front of him, Seth's temper was raising quickly.

"I don't remember my mother. I don't even remember what our mother's face looks like. I can only see Eric's because we've always been there for each other. This is the only thing I have of her." Seth said pulling out the necklace. It was dull silver, nothing special, but what made it truly something else was the white, clear crystal that was wrapped in ivy like metal. He knew the thing was not real because he once tried to sell it to a pawn store but for some reason he just couldn't let it go. He shoved it back under his sweatshirt, and then folded his arms over it as if it was to protect it.

"What do you think of other women? Like girls?"

"I don't particularly like dating. It leads to many heart breaks that I don't care for dealing with." Seth spoke with a slight tone of venom, which made Tony give another insufferable smirk.

"You are quite the angry little kid."

"And you are an alcoholic, billionaire playboy that sleeps with anything."

"Touch-ey. Someone must not like having friends or not being able to handle a social life very well."

Seth was about to fully go at Tony and beat him with an inch of his life left with a crutch, when a redhead in leather like, skin formed, black suit opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah! Natasha! I was just getting to know my little ball of anger here." Tony said picking up the folder and walked, no wait, _swaggered_ over towards the agent now called Natasha.

'_Ball of anger?!' _Seth thought outraged in his mind.

"Fury wants him in the main level. The rest of the team is going to be there, and we will all be expecting you there." She spoke at a level tone, nothing in her face giving away at how she felt. She eerily reminded Seth for some reason that she would be the person you would scoot far away from when on the bus. There are not many people like that, but there are some strange ones out there.

"I do believe that I am the one that funds this place, and I will not be missing out on tonight's firework-" Natasha sharply elbowed him in the lower ribcage. She turned her gaze towards Seth.

"Stark, I'll take him. Hurry up." Natasha guided him out of the room as he made his way with crutches and through the hallway. The walls were metal and so was the floor. There was a window here and there, but he kept his gaze dead ahead of him, not wanting to talk to the woman.

Apparently the feeling was mutual.

Seth sighed, not liking where this was going.

* * *

When the whole team had gathered in the room, Eric had already arrived it Doctor Banner and Natasha with Seth. Eric immediately walked over to his brother and looked him over.

"Are you fine? Did they ask you questions? You better be staying off of your ankle." Eric quickly spewed out, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Yes, yes, and I'll try to stay off of it. When do you think that they'll drop us off at the boys' home?"

"I don't know, maybe later? It's not like we broke the law or saw something secret. Wait, Seth did you piss off the cop that patrols down our block again?" Eric wouldn't really be surprised if that cop wasn't kidding that he was going to throw Seth's ass in jail, though he did think it would be amusing. Though he wouldn't say that out loud to him, because Seth would probably come at him with the crutches. It's not like he's done it to other people who called him a cripple when he was on crutches. It never ended to pretty for the one who decided to taunt him.

"It wasn't my fault that the snow was somehow placed all on top of his car. He just needs to realize living next to boys' home will not mean he will always have insurance against us." Seth smirked up and Eric who was trying his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't help but little chuckles come out. Seth joined with him, both remembering how the cop had gone red in the face and threatened to haul their asses into a jail cell.

When a clearing of the throat cut the two boys' enjoyment off, they stopped laughing and looked over at the rest of the team.

"We have something serious to discuss with you, and I don't want you to be upset with us. Do you want to sit down?" Steve asked them, and they both nodded. Eric quickly sat down while Seth had to slightly hobble into the chair, and then laid the crutches on the ground. The room was very different that earlier. The table was a slender oval, with multiple chairs around it. The room was open, but there were tons of computers and what not around them. There was another level, a room with a reflective mirror built into it. The metal room was built out, above another room which Eric believed to be some sort of communication room where he could see people fast at work, ignoring them. There was a glass wall to one of the sides, and when Eric looked over, the man who attacked New York earlier was being led by about twelve men, all with guns. They were in front, by the sides, and behind him. He slowly turned his face towards him, and Eric could feel every cell in his body freeze up in terror. Eric could feel that slow slide of sweat down his neck, his gut clenching in terror. It ended almost as fast as it started; they walked down the rest of the hallway, obscured by the metal wall. The connection cut off but that horrid feeling was still there.

Seth was pretty much feeling the same way Eric was; terrified.

"I'll ask you this once again. _Why are we here_?" Seth could all but croak out.

"Why'd they take us here? Oh god, that's the damn maniac who attacked the city… What did we do?!" The look on Eric's face was a mix a panic and fear, and he looked directly at Steve hoping he would explain the situation to him. Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were all sitting down though looking at them.

"You two did nothing wrong. I have to ask you a question though." Seth made another rude comment, but Eric still had it in him to smack him on his knee for being a jerk. "As I was saying, is there anything you can tell me about Loki?"

Eric looked over at Steve, then began recalling history class and the project he and Seth stayed up late three nights in a row trying to finish that was about Norse mythology.

"Y-yeah, he's the Norse god of mischief. He had many names such as Silver-tongue, Lies Smith, and God of Lies, plenty of others. He had a bunch of kids-"

Seth cut him off, slightly smiling. "Don't forget he gave birth to one of them that were a horse with eight legs."

"Oh god you shouldn't have reminded me. Jake always loved to go into detail about that legend." Eric gave a small smile, thinking about Jake who used to think it was hysterical to always talk about how Loki turned himself into a pretty horse, and he quotes, "get the honky-donk on with another horse, and then BAM baby eight legged horse. Jake always loved to make the situation awkward, no matter what.

"Is that what you mortals think of my brother?" Thor spoke up, a small smile on his face at the tale of his brother, giving birth to a horse. No, that never happened at all; he made Sleipnir from his own magic and body. His brother spent months preparing for it, and the results were worth it in the end. Sleipnir was the fastest horse in all of Asgard, and only Loki had been able to ride him. Now he just strolls around in the pasture, bucking and rearing at anyone who said otherwise.

Seth quickly leaned forward in his seat, shock stamped all over his face. "Wait, you're telling me that you are the brother of that psychotic monster? And you're Thor?" Seth concluded that the man was Thor, since he had a hammer and he was summoning lightning during the fight. He saw the video of it all over the news when he was waiting for Eric in this room.

"Yes, my name is Thor. But my brother is not crazy, and he's not a monster. He his merely just misunderstood, not crazy." Thor defended him fiercely, his blue eyes gazing straightly as Seth who just looked back at him just as harshly.

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was this man saying that he was Thor, and the freak who attacked New York was Loki. Does this mean Asgard was real? The myths, the legends, could they all be true? Eric looked up, his mind reeling. He looked over at the mirror a floor up, and narrowed his eyes at it. He didn't like what his gut was feeling when he looked at it. He peeled his gaze away then looked back towards Steve.

"But how does any of this relate to us?" Eric asked quietly.

Steve didn't want to say it, but he figured it was like ripping off a band-aid. A horribly mean band-air that could possibly screw up their lives even more than it already is.

"The man Loki, is your father."

A/N: OH NO! Now that the truth is up and in the air, what shall happen?! And I am sorry I didn't get to describing how Eric's eye was injured. It shall be explained in the next chapter which will be amazing! So many things to write, so little time! Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you and have a happy holidays!


	4. Inside My Mind

Title: Breath of Life

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, violence, gores, sexual content, and um… I don't know what else to warn you about.

Summary: They never wanted this. They never wanted to be his son. That monster's children. Seth hated the idea of actually having a family out there, but Eric wanted to know there was someone out there for them. But wasn't Seth right? It was them against the world? After the attack by Loki on New York City, their whole life just changed right in front of their eyes without a choice in it...

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW! I am changing the age that Seth and Eric lost their mother. I am changing it to about four instead of two. It shouldn't affect the story and I will eventually go back and fix it! And I am so very sorry I haven't updated. School has been a bitch and I lost my mused but it's coming back. I have already planned the sequel and an AU version but I am just trying to figure out how to connect them. Plus my mother has been screaming at me about collage even though I still have awhile. She never has been helpful towards me. Sorry I'm ranting. I thank everyone who followed the story! Now, on to the reviews!

Guardian of Omens Hina- You might just be on to something there, my good friend! The eight legged horse legend has always been my favorite one and I agree; it is creepy that you looked it up! Great minds are so alike these days. And trust me you are going to enjoy their reactions. It's slightly overboard. Take this cookie. You deserve it for thinking alike. *(throws cookie)* Thanks for reviewing!

BrunetteAuthorette99- I think that we can thank Tony for the upcoming extinction of rainbows everywhere. It'll be his fault.

Szynka2496- I'm glad you got around to reading it. Even though I am responding way too late. I am glad you like Seth a lot, *(Huggles)* but this story will be Eric focused, but will sometimes switch to Seth. So don't worry about anything. :D And I shall try to keep updating sooner.

BreezeInMonochromeNight- It's okay, I know how you feel. Mine does it too. I am very happy that you think it's interesting and I am trying to keep them from going all typical. I never write as guys so this is a new experience for me. I am trying to keep the characters from going OC and I think the hardest for me is Thor since he talks funny! *(hugs, and gives cookie)* Now take this delicious cookie and read onwards. XD

VenusAmorette- I did. You're too amazing. *(Weeps at amazingness.)*

_Looking out from underneath,_  
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_  
_Reflections still look the same to me,_  
_As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
_Cause either way you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under, Oh._

_And it's breaking over me,_  
_A thousand miles down onto the sea bed,_  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_~Never Let Me Go, Florence + the Machine_

Chapter Four

Inside My Mind

"_The man Loki, is your father."_ Eric was frozen with shock, those six words echoing around his head like some alarm clock. _'I'm the child of a monster'_ He felt sick to his gut, like someone had come through his stomach and sunk their acidic claws into him. Eric couldn't help but run to the nearest trashcan, and cough up his lunch. A scary thought merged to the front of his mind. _'What's going to happen to us?' _His body wouldn't stop gagging, but there was nothing left to chuck up. He stomach kept cramping together, the retched taste still left in his mouth.

Seth didn't react much better either.

He snarled as he stood up on one leg, leaning against the table. "I like jokes, but this is fucking crazy. I am _not_ his son!" Seth spat out the words, visibly shaking with rage. "You think that Eric and I are his kids!? Are you _delusional_?"

Steve tried to calmly react, but this was going downhill very fast. "I understand you are upse-"

"Upset?! _Upset?!_ I am beyond upset! You think you all can just grab us up, pick apart our lives and just tell us we are his son? I _refuse _to have _anything_ at all to do with him!" Seth was beyond upset, infuriated that they could just dump all of this on them, and act normal.

"Seth, stop. It's useless." Eric said while practically dumping himself into the seat, his stomach still raging at him non-stop. He spoke bluntly to Seth, stating the obvious to him. "There's nothing we can do it about it."

"Well at least one of you inherited the brains from him." Tony said casually, not really caring that the rest of the Avengers were glaring. Right, they had to deal with this problem first.

Seth lit up like a firecracker at Eric. "There's nothing we can do about it?! There's plenty we can do about it! We could leave, do something-"

"Damn it, Seth! There's nothing! Except the fucking obvious! You don't think that they would just pick us up for the fun of it?" Eric stopped talking, narrowing his eyes at Seth who had a look that he knew often. He wanted blood. He jumped up, trying to stop him. "No, no, no. I know that look. It's crazy!" Eric said getting in front of Seth, shoving him back towards the chair, but Seth was having none of it, even if he was now a cripple in crutches. He would go after Godzilla with his hands tied behind his back with lava around him if he really wanted to.

Thor's mind went back to when Loki had tried to stop him from going to Jotunheim; those exact words that he said to stop him. He tightened his grip around Mjölnir, the hammer reflecting his emotions.

Being the great person that he is, Tony spoke up. "What's crazy?"

Eric was still shoving Seth back away from the door, struggling to do so. "He's going to _kill_ him!"

The whole room sprung into action; Bruce and Steve helped drag Seth back into a chair, Bruce taking away the crutches just for good measure. You never can never be too safe with a violent child. They can get creative.

"Loki has killed plenty of people today; I don't think that anyone will shed any tears over him if I kill him." He steamed out, but Thor cut in.

"He is my brother! I will not allow you to kill him!" Thor practically bellowed out at him, not doing any good to anyone in the room. The room was so thick with rage; you could cut it with a knife. Eric tried to speak to Seth smoothly to lower his anger.

"Seth; think. Even if you did attack him, what are your chances of surviving? He's a freaking god from legends." Eric spoke calmly but Seth was having none of it.

"They are just legends, not facts I'll take my chances." Once again he was shoved down into the chair by both Bruce and Steve. Seth wasn't too happy as one could tell.

"How about we let the little squirts see their dad? You know, behind the mirror so he won't see them and nothing too bad should happen." Tony suggested from his seat, and for once, Steve could actually agree with what the billionaire had to say.

"It's not- they can't- oh fine." Steve sighed in defeat, while Tony gave one of those rainbow killer smiles and hopped up from his seat.

"Well you heard him, children. Follow the leader!" Tony shouted over his shoulder looking back at Eric and Seth, and then walked out into the hallway.

They really had no choice but to follow.

They walked into an area you see in the movies and TV shows. It was a big room, looking into the double mirror to where Loki sat unmoving, and the cuts from the fights earlier visible on his face. A sneer was on his face, as if simply sitting was an annoying task. Most likely he probably thought that he was going to be sitting on a throne with the Chitaru surrounding him with the Avengers imprisoned along with his foolish brother sent back to Asgard. Obviously he forgot about that minor detail; having two Midgardian sons. That happenes to be a small problem he didn't think of.

Seth loudly groaned when he saw Loki in front of him. "You have to be joking. A six-year-old with a cell phone will be able to tell that we look-alike." Eric could only stare at the man in front of him. He felt his whole body just freeze up. This was the man who helped create them, the man who their mother supposedly loved. He couldn't help the fear that went through him as the god in front of him stared directly into his eyes, unmoving.

"When will we be leaving?" Eric asked quietly, looking over at Steve, shaking his head trying to think straight. A sharp pain began to grow at the back of his head, and it grew rapidly as Steve talked.

"We are having one of our agents deal with the situation. You should be able to go back soo-" The world began to flip, as if gravity stuck its middle finger to the world, and soon the floor was right in front of Eric's face.

"Seth!" He cried up, weakly reaching towards him.

Everything went black.

"_Day is done, gone the sun,_

_From the lake,_

_From the hill,_

_From the sky._

_All is well, safely rest...God is nigh._

_Thanks and praise for our days_

'_Neath the sun,_

'_Neath the stars, _

'_Neath the sky._

_As we go, this we know...God is nigh."_

_His mother's melody san sweetly around him, and it made him curl deeper into the blankets and Seth. Her hand stopped petting his soft black hair and he felt her get up. He saw her walk to the door and quietly called out._

"_Mommy?" _

_She turned towards him, her long honey brown hair tied up in a ponytail curled around her light face, her same light blue eyes looking at him. "Yes, honey?"_

"_Are we ever going to able to see Papa?" He asked curiously, hiding halfway under the blankets, his bright, curious eyes peeking over._

_She sighed softly, and walked over to him sitting down on the bed next to him. "Papa is a very important man, and he does a lot of important things. I know you want to meet him, but maybe one day when you are older. You can tell him all about you and Seth, show him your drawings, and maybe you can teach him how to play tic-tac-toe!" She told him, and he felt his hopes soar, being able to show his Papa what he could do, show him the drawings of the birds, and New York, and Mommy and Seth! Then they could be a full family and they could play together all the time!_

"_I can't wait to see him, Mommy."_

_He smiled up at her, and she returned it full of love. "Alright, good night honey." She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and got up to go the door once again, and closed the door behind her. Sleep draped its dark blanket over his eyes, and he was soon deep asleep._

* * *

"_NO! GET OUT!" Eric jolted out of bed, hearing his mother give another terrifying scream. He looked over Seth who also looked scared, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The door was closed shut, but it did nothing to stop the terror beating through his veins like a wildfire._

"_Seth?" Eric whimpered out to him, shaking under the sheets. Another scream from their mother made Seth leap out of the bed and towards the bedroom door. "Seth, Mommy said to stay in here and not leave!" He grabbed Seth's arm, but he shoved him off and ran out. Eric quickly followed him in panic, tears beginning to slip down his face. Why is Mommy yelling? What is going on!? They ran out from the hallway, and Anna-Marie was pinned against the fridge, cleaning supplies on the floor and counter, the bleach and mop out. _

"_You fucking whore! Because of you my brother is prison! All because you were such a fucking prude, and went to the cops!" He shouted in her face, spit flying from his mouth in rage and she tried shoving him off but to no avail. _

_She snarled back at him, anger finally taking a hold of her. "I'm not your damn whore, and it's Eli's fault that he got his ass hauled by the cops, not because of me, Stan!" She managed to get her hand free from him and slap him hard across the face. _

"_Momma?" Seth yelled in terror, for they have never seen this savage side of their mother, and it scared him. Eric curled behind Seth, his small hand wrapped Seth's. The man looked over, and then smiled a sick smile full of hate as he looked at them._

_He laughed darkly in her face. "So that's why you stay away from us? 'Cause you have a couple of kids?! Who is the one that knocked you up? Brandon, Shaun, or was it that bastard Kyle?" He growled in her face. She turned and made a trembling smile towards Eric and Seth._

"_Seth, take Eric with you and go stay at ."_

_The sudden sound of a gun locking into place stilled all movement as he pointed it at her. "You two are staying there, or Mommy dies." Eric began to hyperventilate, his breath not getting oxygen into his body as he froze up in terror. Mommy can't die! Where will they go? Papa never came for them like she said they would. The large, scary man looked at them, turning away from her, and while he looked away, she grabbed a knife, and then quickly plunged it into his shoulder. He howled in agony, and a loud bang went off. He knocked over the bottle of bleach, and then scrambled to grab Eric. He pointed the gun right at his temple, and Eric tried yanking away from the man. Sirens began to fill the air, and outside he saw red and blue flashing lights and tires screeching._

"_Mommy!?" Seth cried out, looking at the large red stains growing on her shirt at her stomach. Eric cried out reaching for her, but the hand fasting at his hair prevented him from moving. _

"_I-It's alright honey. Mo-Mommy is going to be fine. I love you okay!" She said weakly holding her stomach; she took of her necklace, and placed it over Seth's neck. Anna-Marie placed a bloody hand on her son's face, accidentally rubbing blood as she traced his cheek with her thumb. "You take good care of Eric okay? Don't get into trouble, and be safe. Tell your Papa that I'm sorry I didn't make it, alright? Tell him I love him so much." She turned towards Eric, and smiled at him, blood beginning to pour through her mouth. "Eric, I love you too. Don't ever forget about me okay? You and your brother are going to be scared after this, but I am always going to be there and Papa will be watching okay? Everything is going to be alright." Dark red blood covered her teeth and lips, and it terrified him._

_The door slammed open, cops filling in the room, and another large bang filled the room. Eric's vision went incandescent, spots filling it._

_His world was no more._

* * *

_He looked numbly at the gravestone, not believing what had happened. His left eye was bandage and wrapped from the gun shot; the man missed his head, but shot it so close to his eye that it damaged it greatly, then falling straight into the bleach made the damage irreparable. There was nothing to be done. Seth wrapped his arms around him, and Eric broke down crying right there. He didn't care who was around them. , Abby, Carolyn, the social worker; none of them mattered now. A huge gaping hole was punched into his soul, and his only anchor in the sea of agony was Seth. He looked up at the stone, and read what it said._

_Anna-Marie Evans_

_Loving mother, daughter, and friend._

_Forever cherished in our hearts._

_A bird was etched underneath it, its wings pointed towards the heavens but its head faced down in sorrow. It was so simple, for it was the only thing they could make with such little money to use. _

_Seth spoke into Eric's ear, gripping Eric's hand in his. "It's us against the world now, okay? Dad isn't gonna come, so it's up to us to survive." Eric looked at him with his one eye, and then nodded in acknowledgement. He was right; they were on their own now._

* * *

_Another smash of a beer bottle on his back brought him out of his haze of agony, ripping another gash into his skin. Eric screamed out, but he didn't move from his spot. If he moved, it would become worse. Eric couldn't help it though; he couldn't stop himself from getting sick. The blood was dripping down his back, the hot iron smell filling his nose. Once again another beer bottle came smashing across his back, and Eric bit down on his hand drawing blood, muffling his scream._

_He felt a body wrap around his, and he knew automatically that it was Seth, and he whispered nonsense in his ear trying to calm him. He heard Liam whip out the belt, and Eric felt Seth flinch violently with the first crack of the belt against him._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_!"He cried out, sobbing as each loud crack of the leather belt hit his brother's back._

* * *

"_GO! GO! GO!" The whole crowd was screaming out, begging the players to go faster across the field. Eric watched with joy, along with Maria and Eli as they watched the players flying down the field. Soon the soccer ball was kicked to Seth and he went for it. Eric watched as his brother kicked it across and sent it flying past two opposite players and into the goal._

_6-5_

_They won, and soon Eric was shouting and laughing in pure joy, knowing that they had won the match and the championship cup. Seth was the only freshman on the varsity team and he cheered for his brother, whooping in delight. He had completely forgotten the bet he made though with Seth. Eric has to do laundry for Seth for the next month. Maria and Eli were screaming in joy with him and it seemed like the day couldn't get any better than this. He felt his face hurt because he was smiling so hard. Eric could put the laundry off till later._

* * *

"_Are you fucking _crazy?_!" Eric yelled at Seth's back, who was walking away from him. He was beyond crazy, he was insane! No psychotic! Eric chased after his brother grabbing him by the arm; Seth whirled around, glaring fiercely at him. The snow was coming down harder than ever, and in was seeping into his bones as Seth glared at him._

"_I am not going to sit around with that fucking bastard beating us every day! Either you are coming with me, or you stay with him!" He snarled as he shoved Eric off. Eric could feel the tears of hate and pain build up but he shoved them down, a horrible lump building up in his throat. They never fought on a scale like this and he honestly didn't know what to do._

"_Then where are you going to go, huh?! You can't get a job, you are too young and you don't have any money to go anywhere! The social services are just gonna break us up and dump you off somewhere else! So if you want to leave, then fine! Just LEAVE!" Eric yelled back, but Seth kept walking. _

_Seth came back later that night, before the beatings happened._

* * *

"_Um, I can't reach!" Eric called up in slight annoyance trying to get up the rubble but was failing miserably. He still hated whoever was out there that made him this short. It was a freaking horrible curse for a boy. Um he meant man. That's what he meant._

"_Alright, just give me a second." The man called down to Eric and he scooted down slightly, grabbing Eric's good hand and pulled him up. When Eric took a look at the sight around him, he felt a piece of him die. The area around them was completely devastated. Destroyed buildings on fire, medics and doctors trying to help the injured and dying, police cars screaming their sirens around the city. It was utter chaos. He couldn't believe all this could happen in a couple of hours. He felt a lone tear trickle down his face and slid off his chin_. Oh, right. It was the aliens and that psycho path that did this_. Eric thought numbly in his mind, still unable to really just acknowledge what happened._

"_Oh my god. How could this happen?" Eric said hoarsely, his throat suddenly turned into the Sahara Desert. "Seth! What about the home?! What about the other kids that are there now?!" The thoughts of the boys' home being destroyed or burned down were tumbling through his head. Then the other children came up. What if the manic was attacking New York had killed them. Panic began to seep into Eric's mind like venomous vines that grew even more horrid thoughts with it._

"_Don't worry. They'll be fine. Father Mason wouldn't let anything happen to them even if it was the end of the world." Seth tried to say reassuringly to Eric so that he wouldn't start to panic and try to run his way there._

"_You two are from the boy's home?" They both turned their head to the blonde man who spoke to them curiously and in what one would all a mix of shock and uncertainty._

_Seth scowled at the man, and practically hissed at him. "You have a problem with orphans? Need to save someone who is more important?" He snarled, and Eric smacked his arm and the two twins looked at each other in the eyes for a few moments. An unspoken argument happened between them. Steve began to apologize earnestly but Seth didn't want to hear any of it. That's what they always did. Just apologize about everything._

"_Seth, I think that my arms might need a couple of band-aids." Eric finally spoke, laughing nervously at the sight of his arms. The skin was badly scraped up from the side of his pinky all the way up to the middle of his upper arm. It was the same on the other side and his pinky and ring finger were swelling badly from being broken._

"_Thor, I'm going to call a SHEILD medic. I think the team needs to see this." Eric looked numbly at Steve, the devastation and blood reaching his head finally._

* * *

"_Poor, poor child. You have suffered much in the little time you've been alive." A mysterious voice called out in the darkness surrounding Eric, wrapping around him like vines, the sound coming from everywhere. _

"_Wait, who you are?!" He called out to the air, trying to see what was around him._

"_You don't know who I am?" The voice said mockingly, the words twisting in the air and into his ears. Eric reached out around him, trying to feel something solid to grasp on. Anything to know he wasn't alone in this empty, dark void. "Look at you. So alone, with no one to care for you at all. You must feel unloved." The voice taunted again, and Eric cried out desperately. _

"_That's not true! I have my brother! And my friends! I am not alone!"_

"_You think that they would want to be around someone as pathetic as you? You are nothing. Nothing but a sniveling coward who hides behind his older brother. You are in the shadow of your brother; no one would ever want someone as worthless as you!" It hissed venomously in his ear, and Eric screamed and clawed at the air, trying to be rid of the voice._

"NO!" Eric screamed, bolting up in terror and doing so slamming into his brother's face.

"Damn! Eric calm down! There's nothing wrong!" Seth said while blood dripped down his face from his nose, holding Eric down who was panicking.

"He was in my head! He saw everything!" Eric shouted out, clutching at his head. He shook in terror, the voice still echoing in his head. _You are nothing._ His gut twisted in terror from it, neck prickling from it.

"Hush, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here." Seth said quietly, loosening his grip and placing his hand over Eric's. Eric hoped he was right. They quietly sat there in the infirmary, the sounds of medical equipment creating a soft background noise. It wasn't until later that Eric spoke up, his nerves finally calm enough to speak, instead scream in terror again.

He quietly breathed out the words, barely heard by Seth. "It was him." Seth narrowed his eyes, knowing who he was talking about.

"Loki won't come near us. I promise you." Eric sadly knew that the promise would not last forever. They would have to face him sooner or later.

"We will eventually have to talk to him. He is our father after all."

Seth felt his blood boil from those words. "He isn't a father; he's a sperm donor. That's all."

"Yes, well that sperm donor happens to be half of us, Seth. The problem is how in the world we are going to explain this to Maria and Eli." Eric said staring up at the ceiling, the fluorescent lights burning his eyes. Seth groaned, sliding deeper into his chair.

"You forgot about that small detail didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

Eric smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry; after Maria and Eli die of cardiac arrest they will probably question us to kingdom come." Seth was about to reply when a loud crack caught their attention.

Standing right in front of them was their father, Loki.


	5. Important Notice

This is a notice please read.

Since I am finally able to start updating, I am going to stick to two stories this summer to update. Please go to my profile and select to for me to continue.

Sincerely,

Decepticon-silverstreak


End file.
